Something About The Way You Look Tonight
by SaveMeSunshine
Summary: Adam and Becky go on their first date
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi. Wish I did though!  
**

**Adam's POV**

'What would I wear?!' Adam said freaking out in his mind. Adam and Becky are going on their first date tonight and Adam was getting frazzled.

"Too dressy... Too casual… Too bright… Too dark… What the heck was I thinking when I bought this?" said Adam aloud as he threw the clothes he declined from his closet into the reject pile next to his bedside table.

Adam threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'It's over,' thought Adam, 'if I can't find the right thing she'll never agree to be seen with me in public again! That's it. I'm not going,' Adam declared in his mind. 'I'll tell her I caught something and that we can't go out tonight. Yeah, that's believable.'

Adam reached for his phone on his bedside table to call off the date and saw that he had a text message. From Becky.

_I can't wait to see you tonight, Adam._

Adam's heart beat faster with each word he read. He couldn't cancel tonight, no way.

Adam flew back into his closet and decided on an outfit. He would wear his black skinny jeans with a white button down shirt and white converse. Confident with his decision, Adam sprinted into the bathroom and gelled his hair a different way than usual. No part just combed to where his bangs swoop and hung over his eyes. He looked himself over in full size mirror.

"This will just have to do," Adam said to himself. He took his blue zip up hoodie from the back of his door and headed to Becky's.

**Becky's POV**

Becky's smile stretched from ear to ear as she completed her homework giving her the permission to go out tonight. She whipped out her phone and texted Adam, a goofy grin still on her face.

_I can't wait to see you tonight, Adam. _

After she sent the text she jumped on her bed and pictured how tonight would be. She got up in a flash, looked down at her sweatshirt and sweat pants, and panicked. 'What will I wear?!' she thought to herself. She dashed to her closet and looked through her dresses and skirts. None of them seemed right to her. 'None of these would impress Adam' Becky stressed. She slumped onto her bed and contemplated on whether to cancel or not. She reached for her phone and was about to text Adam that she had come down with something and could not go but his picture filled her screen which means he was calling. 'See, Becky? He's probably calling to cancel anyway because something better came up.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becky, I'm on my way over. I can't wait to see tonight, too. I'll be there in a half hour, is that okay?"

The sound of his voice made her melt and left her speechless. Adam has always had that effect on her without fail.

"Becky? Are you still there?"

Her speech came back. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just trying to find the right thing to wear."

"Whatever you wear, I know for a fact you will look beautiful. See you in 30, bye!"

Becky rushed back into her closet determined to find something Adam would like. She finally decided on a black dress with a white belt and her favorite black heels. Becky headed straight to her bathroom and straightened her hair, added a bit of blush, sprayed a hint of her PINK perfume and put on her watermelon lip gloss.

Looking herself over, she had to agree that she looked okay.

Her doorbell rang. She looked herself over once more, grabbed her phone and her cardigan and walked out of her room.

**Adam's POV**

Adam was outside of her house. He panicked pacing back and forth to gain his confidence to ring that doorbell.

'You're going on a date with the girl of your dreams. She already confessed she likes you so what are you doing? Go up there and ring that doorbell,' Adam thought to himself. He straightened up his jacket, did his breath check, fixed his hair for the millionth time, and walked up her porch. Giving himself one last "you can do this," he rang the doorbell, and then wished he hadn't.

**General POV**

Adam stood there waiting. He heard faint footsteps but hoped they were all in his head. Looking down at his shoes he heard the knob turning.

Becky ran down her stairs as fast as her heels could carry her without falling. She checked herself in the mirror before opening the door, did a breath check, and stood confidently as she turned the brass knob to reveal Adam on the other side.

**This is my first fanfiction. Thank you for taking the time to read it. There will be a new chapter soon so this is definitely not the end. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

When Adam looked up, it felt as if his stomach had dropped to his feet. Was he looking at an angel? He couldn't move or say anything. She had paralyzed him by her beauty. The smell of perfume tickled his nose and all he could do was stare and think to himself: 'I don't deserve her. She looks amazing! My outfit still isn't good enough. I should go home and change. Why can't I move?'

"I-I-Hey, Backy, I mean Becker, I mean. Hey," said Adam, almost inaudible. 'Pull yourself together, Adam!'

She didn't say anything to him. She almost looked like she was about to cry.

Becky's POV

Butterflies filled her stomach. She looked him up and down. His brown hair was done differently in a way his bangs hovered over his eyes. His brown eyes were brought out by his bangs. He looked so handsome standing there in front of her. She was so attracted to him at that moment. But he didn't say anything to her for a long time. He just stared at her with a terrified look on his face.

'Oh no, he must think I look atrocious. That's why he's not saying anything! He's too good for me and I'm not good enough for him.'

Becky couldn't help but want to cry. She turned away to close the door

General POV

Adam saw that she was almost crying and was about to close the door. He couldn't let his angel get away from him. He gathered up the strength to un-paralyze himself and grabbed her hand. A spark went through both of them. She looked at him and smiled; he looked back at her and smiled.

"Hey, Becky, sorry, I get tongue tied just by looking at you. You look amazing tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Adam."

Adam stared into Becky's blue eyes that seem to capture him. He would never look away.

Becky gazed back into Adam's eyes. She looked down and their hands were still holding onto each others. Her hand has never felt more relaxed.

Adam, realizing that they had better start leaving before her parents stopped them, broke the moment first.

"We better get going, Becky or we're going to be late."

"And where are you taking me, Mr. Torres?"

"You'll see."

"Is this the part where I assume you're kidnapping me?" Becky said playfully.

"If I could, I would never let you go," said Adam with a giant grin on his face.

This made Becky turn pink in the face. Adam started to lead her out the door but she was so focused on their hands still together that she tripped over the door frame. Hearing her high pitch squeal, he turned around in time to catch her. Their faces were centimeters apart. Wisps of Becky's hair were over her eyes. A gust of perfume hit Adam's nose and he was completely intoxicated. He could feel her shaky, hot breath on his face as he noticed her saturated watermelon lips were a millimeter from his and he could almost taste it. Becky couldn't help but notice that Adam had freckles. She had never been this close to him before. His body was so strong and smelled of Old Spice with a hint of axe. She never wanted him to let her go.

Adam wanted to kiss her so bad at that moment but he knew it had to be another time, another place.

"You okay? I know that door frame came out of nowhere," said Adam jokingly. He propped her up to where she was standing up by herself.

"Yeah, it just grabbed my foot I guess," said Becky returning the joke already missing Adam's embrace.

"Alright, well you better hold my hand tighter in case you trip over some side walk cracks or something," said Adam with a smile.

"Good thinking, Adam. Safety first," replied Becky. She was more than excited to put her hand back into Adam's. It just felt so right


	3. Chapter 3

Hand in hand, Adam walked Becky to his car; both stealing glances at each other every chance they got. Once they got to his car he chivalrously opened the door for her helping her inside.

"My lady, your chariot awaits you," said Adam, almost chuckling to himself.

"What a gentlemen," remarked Becky with a playful smile on her face.

Adam sprinted to the other side and climbed in on the driver's side. He ignited the car and they started to drive to their awaited destination. It was an awkward kind of silence but comfortable because they were in each others company.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" asked Adam.

"Sure," said Becky.

At the stop sign before pulling out of her neighborhood, he connected his phone to his radio. He scrolled through his songs and found one. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.

Music filled the car. At first, Becky had a questioning look on her face. It sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. As the song progressed, a smile broke on her face and she started laughing out loud and singing along.

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything_

_Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time. You got me right where you want me_

Adam looked over at Becky as she was singing along. Dancing in her seat, she still took his breath away.

"Oh my goodness, Adam! I love this song! I haven't heard Jesse McCartney in the longest time! How did you know?" exclaimed Becky while the instrumental was playing.

"I didn't know. It's one of my favorite songs and I hoped you like it," said Adam.

After the instrumental was over, it went back to the words. They were at a stoplight so Adam turned to Becky and Becky turned to Adam and they belted the words to each other using their hands as mics.

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything_

_Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time you got me _

_Right where you want me_

They then went into a fit of hysterical laughter. They both were having so much fun with each other. Becky took out her phone and they started trading off songs they thought they'd like until they got to their destination. They arrived at a park. All of the lights were off and no one was there

"Adam? It looks like the park is closed. We got here to late," said Becky.

"No, we came just in time. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," said Becky confidently and realizing that she actually meant it.

"Then close your eyes, I'll be right back," said Adam as he got out of the car and slammed his door

Becky did what she was told. What on earth could he be doing? Becky sat in the passenger seat for what felt like forever until she felt her door fling open.

"Keep your eyes closed for me please? I know it's uncomfortable but it's surprise."

"Okay, Adam. I'm trusting you," said Becky.

As soon she got out of the car, she felt Adam's hand in hers again. At that moment she felt a lot better. He guided her up a curb and she felt grass beneath her heels.

"How much further, Adam? I feel like we've been walking for miles," asked Becky.

"Not much further I promise," said Adam as he squeezed her hand for comfort.

They walked a couple more feet and then she felt Adam let go of her hand.

"We're here," he whispered in her ear.

Becky opened her eyes to a scene of lanterns held up by bamboo sticks. As she further he gazed, the lanterns illuminated a screen and in front of it, a couch.

"Adam," she started but Adam interrupted to explain.

"I like you a lot Becky Baker. I didn't want to share you with anyone else tonight. So instead of going to the movie theatre, I brought the movie theatre to us. I know that seems selfish bu-"

Becky interrupted him with a hug. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me since I've been at Degrassi. Besides you letting me sing in the musical. Thank you, Adam."

She let go and then kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the couch area. Adam heart was fluttering, his legs felt like they were buckling and he felt as though his feet had been rooted to the ground. In his mind, that moment was on replay.

"Aren't you coming, Adam?" called Becky.

Adam came back to reality and forced his body to move. He felt as if he were floating to the couch area.

"Alright, Mr. Torres, what are we watching on this fine evening?" asked Becky giving him a warm smile.

"Well I didn't know your preferences but I think you'll like this one. It's called A Walk To Remember. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes. It's my favorite movie. You know me so well, Adam," said Becky inching closer to Adam. She gave him another kiss on the cheek and made herself more comfortable on the couch.

Adam felt as though he were in heaven. 'Is this girl trying to kill me?' thought Adam. He got up and put in the movie and set up the projector. He went behind the couch and took out the candy and already popped popcorn in a bag. The movie was starting so he jumped back to the couch and handed her the popcorn and candy.

When the movie began she snuggled up to Adam and put her head on his shoulder. Her head fit between his head and his shoulder as he put his head on top of hers. Their hands found each other. Becky's hand had never felt so at home with his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam's POV**

I could hardly pay attention to the movie. Becky was all over the place. First she was on my shoulder for like the first 10 minutes of the movie then she sat up and crossed her legs and sat criss-cross, after that she put her feet back on the ground and leaned her elbows on her knees. It continued like this for the whole entire movie, her shifting positions like this. And to be honest, I didn't mind at all. She cried the whole time, though. I didn't think the movie was all that sad to be at the point of water works but I came prepared anyway and brought a box of tissues. By the end, she was bawling and she had gone through the whole box. I couldn't help but smile the whole time. She was just so adorable.

**Becky's POV**

I loved the movie Adam picked out. It's one of my favorites! I don't know why I couldn't keep still. I wanted to be on Adam's shoulder the whole time but there are just some parts I like to see when I'm in different positions. I could feel Adam's gaze on me the whole time. I must be annoying him but I can't stop shifting. I also forgot that every time I watch this movie, I cry. Hard. Jamie and Landon are just so cute together and it just makes me cry. Adam, the prepared guy that he is, had a tissue box at the ready. I didn't plan on using it too much but I ended up using the whole box. Used tissues were all around me by the end. I was so embarrassed.

**General POV**

When the movie ended and the credits were rolling, Becky pulled herself together, threw away her used tissues in the now empty popcorn bag, and threw it away in a park trashcan.

"Thank you, that was such a good movie Adam. I enjoyed every second of it," said Becky coming back and sitting next to him.

"I could tell," said Adam holding up the empty box of tissues.

"I'm sorry, that movie just gets to me in so many ways," said Becky giggling.

"It's okay, I didn't mind it. So are you ready to go home? It's getting pretty late."

"I mean I don't have to be home for another hour but I guess I am," said Becky. "Do you need help putting this stuff away? Which reminds me to ask you, how did you do this anyway?"

"Well, I told Drew, my older brother, that I was taking out a really special girl and I needed the first date to be special. So earlier today, he asked a friend of his to loan him his new couch and truck so he could get it here. I had my projector and screen from Christmas and Drew had his lanterns from a date he had with Bianca and a bamboo sticks from a party a year ago. And voila, here it is!"

"Wow that must have taken forever to do," exclaimed Becky.

"It took a couple hours, but you are totally worth it. Let's get you home. Drew's coming to pick all this stuff up in like 5 minutes and I still want you all to myself so I'm not ready for you guys to meet yet."

Becky couldn't help but blush at Adam's complements. Hands intertwined, they walked back to his car. When they both got situated they went back to Becky's house. Playing the same game on the way there, it was Adam's turn to play a song. They switched off from there and had the same amount of fun they had previously. They were singing the lyrics to each other, making instrumental sounds when it was just instruments, basically anything embarrassing if they were with other people.

Adam rolled up to Becky's house kind of sad that this amazing night with this amazing girl was coming to an end. Becky looked sad as well and looked at the time.

"Hey, my curfew isn't until 11 and it's 10:50. One more song?"

"Sure, it's my turn now," said Adam.

He scrolled down his library and found the song that would end the perfect night. Once he started it, Becky instantly smiled and said she knew this song and loved it. Adam started singing to Becky; gazing into her blue eyes.

_There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_

Becky smiled and sang the next verse to Adam returning his gaze

_I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay_

Together they sang the chorus gazing at each other the whole time.

_And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight_

The song ended but their gazes were still on each other. Becky put her hand on Adam's neck and leaned in to kiss him. It was nothing like Adam thought it would be. It was more. He could finally taste her watermelon lips and how soft they were against his. He cradled both of his hands on her neck not wanting this moment to end. Becky didn't expect Adam's lips to be like this. Soft and smooth, the perfect combination. She stroked the back of his head with her hand as she felt him pull away. Both of them had goofy smiles on their faces. Both them have been wanting to do that for a while. Breathless they both were.

"Wow," said both of them at the same time. Realizing this they both giggled. Becky reluctantly looked at the time and it was 10:58.

"I don't want to leave but I have to," said Becky disappointed.

"It's okay. We'll see each other soon. Goodnight, Becky Baker," said Adam putting out his hand for a handshake.

"Goodnight, Adam," said Becky. Seeing his hand she went to shake it but stole a kiss instead and bolted out of the car. Walking up her driveway, she looked back at the boy who she could see spending the rest of her life with. Adam still reliving every moment of the night gazed at the girl who took his breath away.

Fin.

**So that's the end! This was my first fanfiction. It was a little rough but thank you for reading it! I will be writing more in the future. Mostly Beckdam because... Well... They're my favorite couple. Sorry EClare lovers! So yeah, thanks for the feedback and I will hopefully be putting out more during the winter holiday! Thanks again!**


End file.
